The Last Tango
by afallfromgracex3
Summary: It wasn't the secret or the sex. Sasuke loved him. He loved him with all his heart. But Kabuto was murdered because of him. Now what does he have? A pervert captor and a village that hates him him. He'll take his chances.NARUSASU KABUSASU NARUITA KAKASASU
1. Chapter 1

Sigh Not another one, not another one! slaps self across face I needa get a life, seriously. PLEASE REVEIW!!

-bc

_IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!_

1. SASUKE IS THE NARRORATOR FOR THE PROLOUG ONLY!

2. Set DURING/AFTER the time skip.

3. The beggining is KABUSASU.

thank you, enjoy (

.The Last Tango.

* * *

I killed someone I loved. Pretty baby, I miss you. I miss you. You were right, as I always believed you were but you never did.

I am alive to this day not for myself but for others. For you, Sensei, for you.

* * *

"It's called a 'tango', Neko-chan." He smiled, I would scowl, but it was normal. I just wasn't used to you holding my hand. Hell, I wasn't used to anyone holding my hand anymore. I slept alone, I thought alone, I was always forever alone. Won't change that, sensei, no matter how hard you always try. "...And it's very pretty. Look at you in all that sunlight." You look better in the sunlight than I ever would, Kabuto-sama. It's too soft, too kind.

"Please don't call me Neko-chan, because I don't look at all like a cat."

"Oh Sasuke, please stop fidgeting. Let me teach you?"

"Oro-sama will hurt you, sensei. He might even kill you." I snorted. "So don't blame me, okay?"

"You've been blamed for too much, Neko-chan. I wouldn't hurt you like that, I like you too much."

Why are you smiling?

"Don't call me Neko-chan, okay? I'm too old for that, I'm not a little kid anymore. I'm fifteen years old. I was too old for that four years ago."

"Please cooperate, Neko-chan." His eye brows furrowed as I swiped my hand away. "This fills up time, somthing we have too much of here, Sasuke-chan."

"But it's not useful. You can teach me medical ninjutsu, I wouldn't complain."

"Oh Sasuke, you're much too serious. Who knows, you might impress the next pretty girl you fall over if you can do this, Neko-chan."

"Don't call me Neko-chan."

"But you're so cute..." The strong, masculine hand pressed into my lower back felt akward. "Or are you too old to be cute?"

"You're my sensei." I shook free of his grasp. "You shouldn't be calling me cute, it's not proper, Kabu-chan. Plus, we're both guys here, right?"  
"So? Since when has that ever mattered?"

I said nothing, he didn't expect me too, I didn't either.

"We're friends, you don't love me, I don't love you."

"Who said I don't love you, Sasuke?"

The blonde, for now anymore, bless him, he was beautiful, had a beautiful heart.

"We're just friends. Just a couple of friends, right? Just a couple of guys messin' around in the sparing room of Orochimaru's place...Nothing special. Just friends."

"Yes, of course. Every person thinks about it though, just once in their lives and decides, am I correct? You're into wemon anyway, right?"

I said nothing, he didn't expect me too, I didn't either.

"Well, Oro-sama needs me now, I suspect." He glanced at the stoic clock looming over the wall, watching me squirm under the weight of the truth. "Goodnight, I will see you in the morning for practice I presume?"

"Yes." My face was uncomfortably hot.

"You're turning red, are you sick?"

"No, Kabuto. I don't get sick. Don't worry about me, Kabu-sensei. I'm alright." I tightened my yukata, turning my head so I wouldn't have too look at that whitish blonde hair falling over his charcole eyes, and the heat radiating from his smile.

"...if you say so." But sensei never left. He reached in for a kiss on my right cheek. My mind was suprised, but not my body. Nor, I thought with distain, my heart.

"Friends don't kiss eachother!" I hissed. "It's not what ninja do!" But Kabu-sama never listened to me. He kissed me again.

"Friends don't kiss there, right? Not on the cheek?"

"No." _Friends don't kiss at all,_ I wanted to scream from the highest rooftops but my common sense fell silence. Too stunned, like a little rabbit.

Doki Doki Doki Doki

Kabu-sensei glanced at the yukata falling off my shoulder and placed his lips apon the exposed, pale skin. Doki Doki Doki Doki

"Do friends kiss-doki doki doki-eachother there?"  
"No." I breathed-doki doki doki-. "Friends don't kiss eachother there." Doki Doki Doki.

Kabuto sesei wouldn't-doki doki doki-look me in the eyes. I was breathing hard, it felt terrible.

Silver-blonde hair swept past my blush and chapped, boyish lips captured my own-doki doki doki-in a chaste kiss.

"Do friends kiss eachother there?"

"Yes..." What's coming over me, sensei? And why?

"Thank you, Neko-chan." I hated seeing sensei's back turn to me and leave me all alone again.

* * *

I saw sensei again.

For another year.

Each time was

a blessing.

Sweet kisses

Passion

Heat.

Nothing I

ever felt after

my family was killed.

Sensei had me

forgetting about

Itachi and hurting

He had me remember

what it felt like to live.

Then

Sensei

was murderd.

And I

felt what it was like

to

Die.

Again.

That was three days ago.

I never told sensei I loved him.

* * *

REVEIW PLEEEEASE!

Jeez. I'm such a looooooser. Sorry I havn't updated Roses Are Red! I'm back on track (i was distracted by a brilliant series called Loveless) and will be up with the next chapter by Teusday (do you capitalze the 't' in teusday?), if you guys even care that much at all.

By the way, i want 10 reveiws, okay? TELL YOUR FRIENDS FAMILY AND LOVERS ABOUT BANKOTSUCHICK FICS!!!!

-bankotsuchick


	2. Chapter 2

haha u guys better reveiw.

bc

* * *

There was no funeral. Kabuto-sensei was buried along with his name five minutes after Sasuke had been screaming it.

Sasuke felt nothing, nothing at all.

But he surely felt more than Ororchimaru did; that he was sure of, more than anything.

When he saw Orochimaru, he smiled only because he had to.

"You're lucky I let you live, Sasu-chan, fooling around with my little Kabuto." The boy's teeth would grind togather when the name was spoken in an oily voice wrapped around that snake tounge. "It's only because you've yet to reach you're full power. Why, in a year or two you'll be more...disposable-" Sasuke could almost feel the lust in his voice-"but not so as you don't let another person lay a hand on you. Just wait, Sasuke. You'll be useful soon enough."

Orochimaru left; he had better things to do.

_"Kabuto-sensei, think for a moment. This will never last."_

_"Sure it will. Someday, someday when we're both a little smarter, a little faster and a little more trusting in the world, I'll take us out of here."_

Orochimaru brushed his lanky fingers against the youth's lower back, flickering those hellish eyes. When Orochimaru left, Sasuke would frown. Twards hell, he would think, twards hell.

_"Kabuto-sensei, you're too optimistic. Someday before we're perfect, we'll die."_

_"Sasuke you need to let the weight of the world off you're chest okay? You'll be suprised how great it feels."_

"But what do I have now, sensei?" Sasuke sat down, clutching the medic nin's sound headband and tracing the emboss.

* * *

"Kaka-sensei, a long time ago you told me you would always be there for me."

A laugh was heard over the other line. It was soft but annoyed, Naruto could tell, he could read Kakashi like an open book under a candlelight.

"Not at two in the morning, my boy. I just got home."

...Figures.

"Can I rely on you or not?"

"Ha, that depends what it's for..." Kakashi yawned, breath laced with fatigue. "Ninjutsu, taijutsu, genjutsu, I'm you're man. School? I'll have your back. Love? You're on you're on your own, buddy. See how pitifully alone I am at twenty six?"

Naruto felt his mood lighten slightly."Kakashi it's all of those things."

Yawn. "Sure. Shoot."

"I've been thinking about Sasuke and...well...I miss him. Just miss him so much, you know? Like you feel you're heart can't take much more of this whole world and it's hurting." He tucked his knees up to his chest, leaning the receiver on his shoulder, closed his eyes and sighed, let the saftey of his sensei wash over him. "It feels just so terrible like I know he's in pain. Sound's like I love that kid, right? I just love that guy, you know?...I-I miss him."

There was no sound from the other end of the receiver. Kakashi Hitake had never been the caring type after all. He had hung up at the name 'Sasuke', in just as much, if not more pain than Naruto.

* * *

_Lonely?_

That was all it said but Itachi Uchiha was sure that was all it really needed to say.

Step one, check. This was all it had to say because lonely people had nothing in this world anymore but longing; Itachi knew first hand. He glanced one last time, raven locks tussling in a hot july breeze, shook his head and turned his back

_What do I feel?_ Itachi mused half-heartedly.

"He's just as presumed, Kisa-kun."

"You can do this, Itachi-kun. Leader-sama knows, he trusts you the most outta any of us. We're just a bunch of fools compared to you, Itachi-kun."

"I'm fine, Kisame. It's a strange task. How could that fox-kid fall in love with my brother?"

Somewhere out in the world, perhaps hundreds of miles away, perhaps not, the younger Uchiha sneezed.

"It's just our luck. You gotta look on the postive side."

"That's what makes me and that blonde polar opposites, that's why I don't understand."

"Well, that's a first."

"Hn."

Itachi closed his phone and sqinted through the darkness to make out the sunny figure.

_I'm here for the Akatsuki, I'm here as an information gatherer._

Nothing eles.

* * *

There was a single raven purched outside Naruto Uzimaki's window but he wasn't suprised. He had felt after all a pair of eyes raising the hair on the back of his neck before he had even decided to call Kakashi.

The hardwood door slammed shut and the droplettes of sulight that filtered through the room like locust. _I'm a walkin' corpse, no where to run anymore._

_I've lost my place. What do I live for?_

_Is it really that much different, though?_

Sasuke didn't know what came over him. He was crying? No, it wasn't possible. Sasuke Uchiha didn't love him, he didn't miss him. He would pratice his training until Ororchimaru found him fit for whatever he wanted him for. He might grow old or die soon, there not being much difference between the two.

_"Self denial is the sweetest gift, but you gotta believe something real sometime."_

Sasuke kept on crying.

_Lonley?_

That was all the note it said but Naruto was sure that was all it needed to say. He stood in awe at the black raven stealing sheen from the moonlight, cocking it's head and glaring at Naruto with bright black eyes as thick as the darkness around him. He stood up from his bed, heavy on each squeel of the springs and whimper of the floorboards beneath his weight. Finally as he was under the skylight, the hot breeze corrupting his heart, fluttered onto Naruto's forarm.

"Sasuke-chan drove me to insanity, didn't he?" _This thing could peck my eyes out._

But Naruto didn't care. He felt the wafer of a note attached at the leg of the bird, eyeing the font and parchment. It was as if someone was trying to be impressive, almost. Or pretentious.

_Lonley?_

"Yes." Naruto said before he knew what was going on. Answering with his heart was always a downfall of him, and the bird flew off in a blink.

"Lonley?"

Naruto whirled around. A figure stood in the doorway, casting an ominous sillouette.

HE SHOULD BE DEAD. I SHOULD KILL HIM.

WHY CAN'T I?

WHY CAN'T I EVEN MOVE WHEN I LOOK AT HIM?

"Itachi Uchiha." But he wasn't suprised, or at least he didn't want to be suprised.

"Who eles?" Itachi was apathetic as usual, but he swallowed. _Am I really going to do this?_

"But why?"

WHAT DOES THIS MEAN, SASUKE CHAN?

"Why do we do anything, Naruto?" Itachi stepped down from the window sil and stood, trying to size himself up to the much taller boy, more muscular, and stronger by the looks of it. This is bad, Itachi thought, frowning even more. He hadn't been preparted to be an uke if that was what it came too and the plan worked. He was a seme deep down and everyone around him knew it. But Naruto put him to shame.

"I should be asking you, Itachi."  
"Hn." _This is for the Akatsuki._

DOES IT MEAN I NO LONGER LOVE YOU?

Their lips were crushed togather in an instant. Naruto didn't hesitate; Itachi knew before he had stepped into the bedroom that he would't no matter if he was in the infamous Itachi Uchiha. It was a heated kiss, though Itachi was clearly unsure of his kissing skills.

OR DOES IT MEAN I LOVE YOU MORE?

The last thing Naruto thought before he unconciously fucked Itachi Uchiha was how much he really did love Sasuke.

IT MEANS NOTHING, NOTHING AT ALL.

* * *

kyaa! hope u liked it!

-bc


End file.
